It's Raining, Let's Have Sex
by henderlust
Summary: In which Kendall seduces Logan during a rainstorm. Basically plotless Kogan smut.


**Title:** It's Raining, Let's Have Sex

**Rating:** M bc it's smut

**Summary:**Basically Kendall seduce Logan and then they have sex.

**Warnings:** Gay sex?, blow jobs, incorrect use of the word "indecisive", horrible dialogue, it starts out dom!kendall but then it just kinda switches on and off kind of like my opinion on the topic, overuse of the words 'length' and 'baby'

* * *

Rain dripped off the edges of the windowsill, creating a relaxing tempo for Kendall to hum to inside his shared bedroom with Logan.

"Kendall?" Logan asked. He was playing with the hem of Kendall's shirt, practically shoving his face into Kendall's chest to inhale the scent of the larger boy. Kendall continued humming in response, acknowledging Logan's question by kissing his forehead carefully. "What are you humming?"

"Nothin'," was his reply. Kendall went about humming his made up tune, stroking Logan's hair softly.

"Kendall?" Logan asked again.

"Yeah?"

"Will you sing for me?" Kendall would have said no, he really would have. Sure, he loved singing, but they had been singing all day and the last thing he wanted to do was strain his voice from singing a bit too much. But Logan was staring at him with his stupid pleading eyes and fuck, if that didn't make Kendall putty in Logan's hands.

"What do you want me to sing?" Kendall continued stroking his boyfriend's hair, kissing his temple occasionally.

"I don't know."

"Well I don't know either, babe," Kendall teased. Logan flicked him in the side. "See, that's what I like about you, Logan."

"What?"

"Your indecisiveness."

"I'm not indecisive."

"Yes you are. Last week, you told me you wanted to go ice skating together, but by the time the weekend came around, you wanted to go get ice cream."

"..So?"

"So you're indecisive," Kendall concluded.

"I am not!"

"S'okay, Loges. I love it." Kendall kissed Logan—just barely missing his lips. His gaze was still on the rain outside.

"Hmph." Logan pouted.

"You know what else I like?"

"What?"

"I like...when I pull the ends of your hair like this-" Kendall tugged lightly on the ends of his lover's un-styled hair, causing the smaller boy to whine quietly. "-and you make that cute little whining noise."

"W-why do you like that?" Logan pulled his face away from Kendall's chest to look up at him. Kendall smirked, making Logan pout.

"Idunno, it's cute. But you know what's cuter?" Logan didn't say anything—he just cuddled back into the blond's chest. Kendall trailed his fingers down the back of Logan's neck softly, just the way he knows Logan loves. He also knows it makes Logan sigh quietly—a sound Kendall could never get enough of. He played with the little hairs on the back of Logan's neck, making sure to lightly scratch the skin every so often. "When I kiss you right behind your ear and you squeak." Logan was about to protest when Kendall kissed behind Logan's right ear, his lips lingering there for a second or two. Logan squeaked, of course—he always did. He wasn't sure what it was about _that special fucking place _that made him squeak—actually fucking squeak—but he always did and probably always would.

"Stoppit," Logan moaned. His intention was to whine but he couldn't help it with Kendall biting his earlobe like that. His tongue made its way down to Logan's neck.

"I also really like it when I bite your neck and you-" Kendall bit down softly and Logan moaned rather loudly considering their best friends were sitting downstairs. "-moan really loudly. I like hearing you make all those noises, baby." Logan whined.

"K-Kendall…"

"You're really beautiful, Logan. Like really super beautiful." Kendall kissed the tips of Logan's finger, sucking lightly on his thumb when he got to it. "You look even beautifuller when you're naked."

"Beautifuller isn't a word-" Logan tried to protest. He had to have some sanity left in him or he'd end up letting Kendall fuck his brains out with James and Carlos right downstairs.

"And when I'm preparing you- Mm, baby, that's the best." Kendall sighed to himself. Logan tried not to react to Kendall's word but he _needed_ Kendall _rightthefucknow_ and Kendall's hands were everywhere and fumbling with Logan's shirt collar and-

Kendall continued his daydreaming. "When I push one finger inside of you and you arch your back and let out this long moan—this perfect fucking noise. And when you're ready for me to add a second finger, you wiggle your hips."

"Kendaaaaaall..."

"Mmm. And I just keep on teasing you, not adding anymore fingers even when you're practically begging me to," Kendall teased. His hands run down Logan's body horribly slow, lazily tweaking Logan's nipples through his shirt between his fingers. "I love hearing you beg. S'hot."

"Ken-_dall_…" And suddenly, Kendall was on top of Logan, licking at his pulse point and grinding his hips, barely touching Logan's own, teasing him relentlessly.

"Yeahhh... Sex with you is nice, babe," Kendall concluded.

"S-sex with you is nice, too." Logan smiled up at his boyfriend, a faint blush across his cheeks.

"Well. Too bad we can't do anything right now," Kendall fake sighed. Kendall got up off of Logan, offering the brunet a hand. Logan whimpered. Logan knew what Kendall was doing—he was seducing him to get his way. The blond knew it would work from past experience (they'd had sex in many peculiar places, including the freezer section in a grocery store—but Logan refused to talk about that).

"What?" Logan asked anyway, feigning fear that Kendall would actually leave.

"One of your rules is that we can't fuck if James and Carlos are downstairs," Kendall replied.

"W-well-" Logan tried to grab Kendall's shirt and pull him down on top of him again, but Kendall was an inch out of reach.

"What, Logan?" Kendall smirked.

"W-we could break that rule... Maybe one time..."

"I don't know, Logan..." Kendall teased. Logan continued to grab at Kendall with no success.

"Well, we could get rid of them?" Logan suggested. Kendall shrugged his shoulders and walked out the door.

For a second, Logan thought he had actually given up on sex with him until he heard Kendall shout, "GUYS, LOGAN AND I ARE GONNA FUCK. YOU CAN CHOSE WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANNA STAY," followed by the sound of feet shuffling across the floor and a door slamming.

"They're gone," Kendall said.

"Kendall-"

"Now where were we?" Kendall set himself on Logan's lap again, straddling the smaller boy. Logan sighed and sat up to kiss his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him closer.

"Ih wubboo," Logan mumbled against Kendall's lips. The odd statement caused Kendall to laugh.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, a chuckle escaping his lips on the last word.

"I said 'I love you,'" Logan repeated, a little breathless.

"Aw, baby, I love you, too." Another string of many kisses. Logan tried to pull Kendall closer, not that it was possible. "Loges, if I get any closer to you, we'll merge bodies," Kendall teased.

"I don't ca-_aaaree_," Logan muttered, his voice turning into a low, drawn-out moan as Kendall palmed the bulge Logan was sporting. "Oh god... Don't stop. Please."

"I don't plan on it," Kendall whispered. He loved watching Logan writhe underneath him. He loved the way his lips formed a wide, open 'O,' and the way his eyes squeezed shut when he cried out Kendall's name. "Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't take your shirt off with your arms wrapped around me like this," Kendall said, smirking. Logan turned a faint shade of red and removed his arms from Kendall. The blond quickly discarded both his and Logan's shirts and threw them on the floor.

Logan decided to make do of unbuckling Kendall's belt to get rid of his jeans. His long fingers fiddle with the button on his pants and slid them, almost agonizingly slow, down Kendall's legs.

"Nnngh," Kendall groaned. Logan looked up at Kendall with faux innocence, Kendall's hands pushing Logan closer to his dick.

Logan smiled that _stupid adorable smile_ and nuzzled—fucking _nuzzled_ —his dick through his boxers.

"Can I suck you off?" It was a blunt question—a good question at that. Logan looked up at Kendall again, waiting for an answer. His fingers tailed up and down the blond's thighs.

"I don't care what you do, just fucking _touch _me already," Kendall pleaded.

Logan threw Kendall's boxers to some part of the room and beamed. _He _caused _that_.

Kendall's length stood to full attention, throbbing in Logan's hand. Logan stared, mesmerized, before kitten-licking the tip cautiously. He glanced up at Kendall through his eyelashes, forcing a moan out of the blond. Kendall wanted Logan more than anything in the world right now and he was looking _so fucking innocent_ and _so fucking Logan_ and all he wants is to be inside of him and—

Logan gave an experimental tug to Kendall's throbbing member.

"Gah- Dammit, Logan... J-just fuckin- ngh- blow me already," Kendall pleaded, bucking his hips up towards Logan's mouth.

Logan blew a hot breath of air over the head of Kendall's length.

"Like that?"

"Fucking-" Kendall bucked his hips up again, using his hands to force Logan's head downward. "Please, Logan."

"So needy," Logan teased, suddenly becoming dominate in the situation. He licked Kendall's length from base to tip, drawing out a moan from the blond.

Without warning, he practically engulfed Kendall's dick, bobbing his head frantically, taking Kendall off guard.

"Shit-" Kendall whimpered. Logan was really good at that. Like, _really _good at that. If Kendall had his way, Logan would be sucking his dick all. the. time. Of course, Logan couldn't do it that often, much to Kendall's disappointment. "I love it when you suck my cock, baby."

Logan hums a little in acknowledgment, his mouth continuing to slip up the slicked skin of Kendall's cock, dipping his tongue into the slit a little before lightly kissing the tip. He swallows him back down, taking every inch into his mouth, enjoying the delicious heat of Kendall inside his mouth, all the way down until his nose hit the untrimmed hair at the base.

Kendall couldn't help it as he bucks his hips up into Logan's hot, wet mouth, making the brunet gag a little—just a little. Kendall noticed Logan's reactions, quickly pulling his hips back and muttering a quiet 'sorry.' Logan pulled off and shook his head, silently pleading, no, _no_, please don't stop, _no_.

Kendall almost came right there from sensory fucking overload; Logan's neediness was such a turn-on to the younger boy. Logan's swallows Kendall as far as he can (which is all the way—not that Logan's bragging) and Kendall can feel his boyfriend's throat around the sensitive head of his cock and his tongue all but attacking his shaft and Kendall's practically fucking the poor boy's mouth and Logan's taking all of it and-

Logan pulls back again, sucking in a deep breath and wraps his hand around Kendall, trying his best to finish the job. His strokes are precise—like everything he does. Up, down, up, down, up, down, thumb over the head, free hand massaging his balls...

"Ah, shit, ah, ah, ah, fuck," Kendall gasps, thrusting into Logan's hand. He was so _so _close, and Logan could tell by the way the blond's thrusts became random and sped up a little, so he welcomed Kendall back into his mouth once more.

"Fuck, Logan, you're such a whore for my cock, aren't you, baby? Ah, god, fuck, so pretty with your lips wrapped around me," Kendall says, practically shaking as he tries to hold back his release. Logan quickens his pace, silently begging for the Kendall's release to burst across his tongue, his cheek, his hand, anything.

"Wait, wait," Kendall mutters, gripping Logan's hair, bring his movements to a halt. "Wanna fuck you, Logan, please."

Logan nods enthusiastically—maybe a little too excitedly, pulling off Kendall with a loud, erotic pop.

Logan crawled up to straddle Kendall's stomach, kissing him roughly. Kendall's hands made their way down to Logan's entrance, finger circling the tight ring of muscle.

Logan pulled away just long enough to mutter, "Not dry," and Kendall quickly offered his fingers to Logan's mouth.

"And I'll be damned if I let you use spit again," Logan mused.

"Well then, where's the lube at?" Kendall asked. Logan grinded down on Kendall impatiently.

"Don't end a sentence with a preposition-" Logan teased.

"Where's the lube, Logan?" Kendall snapped. Logan motioned to the bedside table and Kendall reached over to take the small tube from the drawer, squirting a generous amount onto Logan's fingers. "Prepare yourself," he orders. Logan moans, shifting so he was on his back next to Kendall, spreading his legs as far as they'd go. He decided to skip the show and get right to it, because he wanted Kendall inside of him _rightthefucknow_ and he didn't have the patience to make Kendall beg.

He circled his slick fingers around his entrance, moaning a little at the contact. He quickly entered himself, still a little stretched from last night's encounter, moving his finger at a slow, steady rate, pushing in a little further with each thrust. Logan moaned as he found his prostate with the second finger, earning a groan from Kendall.

"You look so hot like that, baby," he breathed. He was trying _sofuckinghad _not to touch himself, to save himself for Logan, but Logan looked so hot with his fingers in his ass like that, stretching himself for Kendall's dick, and Kendall longed to be inside Logan right now dammit, and there was a bead of sweat on his forehead that Kendall really wanted to lick off and-

Kendall came with a should of "Logan- Fuck!" into his hand.

"Ahhhh," Logan moaned, watching his boyfriend come undone. He pulled out his fingers and went to slurp up Kendall's release, swallowing all that he could get. Logan licked up Kendall's slim figure, paying close attention to his navel, tongue dipping inside every so often just to tease him. His fingers played with Kendall's nipples, tweaking them slightly, and drawing out an oddly high-pitched whine from the blond.

Logan kissed his boyfriend lightly between his eyebrows, smiling.

"You came," he whispered.

Kendall was quick to try to explain himself. "Y-yeah... You looked so hot like that and I-"

"Shhh, Kendall, it's okay. I'll get you hard again," Logan promised. Kendall gulped, his body turning to mush at the thought. "Wanna ride you."

As if to prove his point, he ground down against Kendall's, moving his hips in a 'figure eight' motion.

"F-fuck, babe. M'still sensitive," Kendall whimpered. Logan got off Kendall just enough to take his length in his hand, stroking it slowly.

"Sorry. That good?"

"Yeahhh... That's nice," Kendall sighed. Logan continued his work until Kendall was hard again, in a hurry to have his boyfriend inside of him.

"Can I..?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded frantically, moving so Logan could slowly sit down on his dick.

"Shit- Logaaaaan," Kendall moaned.

Logan panted quietly, trying to adjust to the intrusion. No matter how often they did this, it. still. hurt.

"K-Kendall..." Logan panted.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. You're okay," Kendall soothed. He rubbed small circles into Logan's hips with his thumbs, craning his neck to kiss the brunet's chin. "You're okay."

"Okay... M-move," Logan said.

"Actually, Logan, you're-" Kendall tried to explain their current position and that if anyone was going to move here, it has to be Logan.

"Right, right."

Logan bounced up and down on Kendall's cock, barely moving at all. Kendall whined. The older boy tried again, raising himself almost off of Kendall entirely, and slammed himself back down.

"FUCK," they screamed in unison. Logan did the same thing over and over and over again, using Kendall's shoulders to steady himself. They soon worked up a steady rhythm of up, down, up, down, up, down...

Kendall knew he wouldn't last long if Logan continued like that—which, by the looks of it, he would. He took Logan's length in his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Up, down, up, down, up, dow-

"Oh my- Shit..." And Logan was coming all over Kendall's hand, collapsing onto his chest.

"Fuck, baby," Kendall muttered, continuing to thrust into his totally spent boyfriend, desperate for his second release.

Logan tried to thrust back on Kendall, failing horribly, resulting in him whispering a thing or two in his boyfriend's ear. "God, Kendall, you look so hot right now, all sweaty and fucking me nice and good. You look so fucking perfect, babe."

"Ah, ah-"

"Come for me, Kendall," Logan gasps.

Kendall came with a shout of Logan's name, deep inside his lover. "Fuck," he mutters, trying his best to steady his breathing with Logan still lying on his chest.

"That was-"

"Amazing," Kendall concludes. He carefully pulls out of Logan, causing the smaller boy to groan.

"Should we clean ourselves up?" Logan asks, his voice suddenly shy and timid.

"Probably," Kendall responds. "But I'd rather fall asleep here, with you in my arms." Kendall waited for the response he'd never get, as Logan was snoring softly, cuddled into his boyfriend's naked chest. "Night, Logie."


End file.
